


Thunderstruck

by felpereBRanco



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, F/F, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mild Language, Superpowered Lena Luthor, Superpowers, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: The power coursing through her veins was stunning, but nothing compared to the knowledge that she, a Luthor, wasworthy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858066
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Thunderstruck

This time, The Villain of the Week appeared in a rainbow of light. 

It was about noon, in the park right in front of L-Corp, and Lena had been in the corner hashing out a plan with Supergirl. They weren't exactly expecting anything to happen, but out of fifteen press releases Lena scheduled since she moved to this city, the events were interrupted a startling amount of eighteen times due to assassination attempts, supervillain attacks or some other kind of violent disruption. (The numbers seemed almost ridiculous at first glance, but it made sense if you considered not one, not two, but the _three_ times her events were attacked by two separate villains at the same time, who didn't even know about each other's plans.)

Honestly, it was a bit ridiculous. As a scientist, the only thing stopping Lena from ruling this out as an universal constant that Villains Attack => L-Corp ∈ [National City] is the fact that her company wouldn't survive without press releases. Which means that as much as she hated it, as much as she felt embarrassed and _vulnerable_ and just a tad annoyed, she had to ask Supergirl for help. 

Or rather, she had to call Kara, tell her that she wanted to speak to Supergirl and then do her best to ignore the fact that sometimes the superhero would show up on her balcony ten seconds later still using the same glasses Kara did as she _begged_ asked for help. That she'd forget and call her Lena instead of Ms. Luthor or even bring Donuts to lunch like Kara said she'd do the day earlier. 

She didn't hate Kara or anything, everyone was entitled to their own secrets _(as much as it hurt to think that Kara didn't trust her, that maybe those donuts were just a way to keep the Luthor in check, that she befriended Lena just so she could take a peek on L-corp's newest toys to make sure none were weapons or even more selfishly just because the connection to a high profile celebrity would make her career skyrocket, because it did, Lena had been aware it would but knowing whether it was intentional or not mattered to her.),_ but that, coupled with the fact that Lillian taught her to feel weak and childish and a burden whenever she asked for help, well, it tended to make her a bit of a short fuse at the end of the day.

So when she opened her mouth to start the presentation and was interrupted by a giant beam of light coming from the sky, ranging from all of the visible spectrum _and more_ , she wasn't surprised. It was impressive, sure, but not unexpected. Lena sighed, watching with annoyance as Supergirl quickly leaped to the skies. 

Of course there would be a Supervillain.

Standing over the scorching glyph on the ground where the rainbow beam hit were a group of really ugly looking aliens, Lena noticed. There was a blond man, a civilian, laying on the ground motionlessly, and something metallic streaked across the sky like a comet until it crashed thirty meters away from her. 

She startled, taking one last look at Kara as she punched and blasted the enemies before turning back and hurrying toward the crater. 

It looked a bit like a block of cement, if she were to be honest. 

Lena frowned, approaching the alien device with wariness. It was mostly made of worn metal. Blocky, but with decorative engravings similar to slavic glyphs- No, she realized, those were nordic runes. She could remember enough pillow talk with an ex-girlfriend from college obsessed with dead languages to make out a few words like 'Worthy' and 'Power', although she couldn't understand all of it. 

Lena frowned, eyeing the way it was half buried into the ground and glanced back at the fight long enough to see it was coming her way. If these aliens came here for this, she couldn't let them take it, and if it was a bomb or some other kind of explosive device, sbe had to get it _away_ from the rest of the people, from _Kara_. 

Slowly, her hand wrapped around the handle of the… Hammer. She felt static climbing up her arm, although it didn't hurt. She hesitated, considering if this really was the best course of action but then- An explosion, she turned to see Kara on the ground, one of the aliens above her smashing her face over and over again, and cursed. Her hands gripped the magic leather and _pulled_. 

She expected to fail. She thought it wouldn't bulge an inch and she'd have to find some kind of leverage but the thing slid out of the ground like butter. She stumbled back, holding it up in the air as if it was made of polystyrene and _howled_ in pain as pure energy climbed up her arms in arcs of lightning, coursing through her veins and reshaping her entire being and replacing it with something… _otherworldly._

Lena screamed, and faintly she heard from the back of her mind an elderly voice. A flash of gray hair, of a golden eyepatch. Lips whispering against the metal. _'Whoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor_ . And a part of her being revelled in the fact that _she was worthy._ That, for some reason, this incredible weapon from Asgard itself, wielded by the Prince of the Nine Realms answered to _her_ . It listened to _her_ call. 

And Lena couldn't figure out how she knew all of that either. She felt faint, short of breath, and she couldn't take her eyes of the alien thing that infected her, but she also couldn't stop looking at Kara getting beaten into the ground and she just wanted to close her eyes and cry or open them and hope everything would vanish because this clearly was just another one of her freak nightmares, right? It couldn't be anything else. This couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. 

Something deep within her mind whispered at her, it responded to her will with instincts and tugged at her body like puppets strings, and Lena found herself launching the Hammer at the guy standing over Kara. 

A second after he flew backwards from the collision, Lena held up her hand, calling back Mjolnir and held it up into the sky the moment it returned to her palms. Power, pure energy, gathered itself within her heart until the only thing she could do was release it. _She_ _had to let it out now!_

Lightning coated the metallic surface of the hammer before rising up into the dark clouds above. Lena swung her arm down like an executioner and lightning followed, raining down from the sky in streaks of lighting and pouring into every single one of the enemies of Odin that stood in the park. She didn't even realize that she was screaming, that her voice boomed and echoed across the buildings as it proclaimed ' _For Asgard!'_

None, but her, could hope to withstand the powers of Thor Odinson, and soon Lena found herself standing stock still in a park devoid of life. Kara, still lying on the ground, groaned weakly before forcing herself back on her feet, looking around warily at the scorched bodies. 

"Lena?" She murmured, looking at her as if she couldn't recognize her best friend, and Lena couldn't help but rush forward.

_'Are you okay, darling?'_ She asked, and it took a second for her to realize that the words didn't quite _match._

"Art thou well, My Lover?" She blurted out in an embarrassingly loud voice. Kara blinked, watching her blush rise up to her cheeks and shook her head. 

"I'm- I'm fine." She breathed out, getting inside Lena's comfort zone by clutching her arms like a lifeline and Lena found that she didn't mind when it was Kara. (She never did) "Lena, what happened to you?" She asked, sounding horrified. 

Lena glanced down and blinked, startled, at the silver armor she wore. At the red cape hanging off her shoulders like a curtain. Her hands rose up to her temples, feeling out some kind of metal wimple that covered her forehead and the corner of her cheeks like a crown. 

"Oh, by the Norns!" She cursed, dropping the hammer and shutting her eyes tight as she wished it would all go away, as if it could just vanish, and suddenly she felt lighter. She opened her eyes slowly, glancing down at her hands to see the black sleeves of her suit peeking at her and she sighed, relieved. 

"Miss Luthor?" Kara asked worriedly, and Lena smiled. 

"I'm okay, K- Can't believe what just happened." She murmured, hugging herself tightly and a second later Kara was at her side. 

"You're okay." The girl of steel whispered, hugging her. "You're safe."

"Thank you, Supergirl."

Kara didn't let go until a moment after things started getting awkward, ignoring Lena's blush in favour of approaching the Hammer. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lena told her, well aware of the hypocrisy, as her fear suddenly took hold of her heart. If Kara grabbed the Hammer- She didn't know what was she more afraid of, finding out that Kara Danvers wasn't worthy or that she _was_ , and that she could lift Mjolnir and that she'd take it away from Lena, but Lena was also worried if the powers of the Hammer would hurt Kara more than it did to her, because she was a Kryptonian, her cells were basically battery packs and what would happen if she absorbed all the energy of Thor?

"Don't worry, it's fine!" Kara dismissed her, reaching out to the Hammer and Lena felt resigned. Because she knew her friend would be able to lift it too. She knew because she was a Luthor, and if she was worthy then there wasn't a single universe where Kara Danvers wouldn't be considered worthy as well. She was the personification of good, and kindness, and love, and Lena knew she'd find a way to use it well. 

Kara tugged, and Lena could see her muscles bulging over the tight shirt she wore, but she could see that the Hammer _didn't_ , and the realization shot a stream of cold right to her heart. 

_Could it be-?_

Kara crouched, gripping the handle with both arms and pulled with all her strength, and all it resulted in was her boots sinking into the floor. She let go of it, turning to Lena with a look of pure confusion that made her heart swoon and tilted her head. 

"How did you lift it?" Her friend asked bewildered, and Lena shrugged, unable to stop the smirk as she approached. She grabbed Mjolnir, pulling it out of the ground with a halfhearted tug and turned to Kara, to _Supergirl_. 

"I guesseth thou art not as stout as thee bethought _,_ " Her smirk dropped, she looked down at herself to see that same armor and groaned. 

"Odin's Balls, again with this?" She cursed, slapping her offhand over her mouth a second later as she heard what she said. Kara tried to bite her lip but it didn't take long for her to succumb to the giggles. Lena sighed, dropping the hammer and wishing the armor away. 

"Are- Are you okay?" Kara tried to ask between the laughter. Lena shrugged, unable to stop the smile blooming into her face at seeing Kara like this. 

"Well, I hadn't ever thought Shakespeare could be so mortifying but I'm fine. It doesn't hurt or anything, it… feels good, actually." Kara nodded.

"Would you mind coming to the DEO with me?" She asked, more seriously now. "We really need to figure out what this is, and apparently I can't just take it."

"No, you can't." Lena said gently. "I- I don't know how, but that thing gave me memories? Or, not memories but information? Knowledge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know things, like the hammer's name, the fact it can only be wielded by someone Odin considers worthy. I… I know of Asgard, I can almost remember it as if I walked through the golden halls, I-" She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know how to explain, but it's almost like I lived an entire different life in the single second after I grabbed that hammer." 

"Lena- I mean, Ms. Luthor. We'll figure it out." Kara said gently. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."


End file.
